


Element of Fear

by cadkitten



Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Cumshot, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitution, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Viagra, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi's contracted for a job that goes outside of his comfort zone. But the pay is too good to pass up. Will it be the biggest mistake of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Element of Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Plot requested by cherrylng.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Some nights were honestly more difficult for Yomi than he wanted to admit. Tonight was one of them. He was currently in the back of a taxi on his way to a client's home, his time having been purchased for the entire evening and into the next morning. These things never seemed to end well for him and he was honestly afraid of how it might turn out. But he was being paid three times his usual rate per hour and he didn't feel like arguing with the other's requests that had been given to him via his secretary.

He was to show up at half past eight in a white button-up shirt and tight red jeans. Flip-flops only so they'd be hastily removed. His light brown hair was styled to perfection and around his neck was a tie, done in a slipknot rather than tied like a tie should be, mostly hidden by his shirt. They had requested he have a hickey on his neck, barely covered by said tie and he'd had one of his coworkers give him one before leaving. There had been the barest hints that the person wanted to treat him as though he were a lover who had cheated, the potential of rape play and the definite of Dominance and submission, him being the sub, naturally.

He carried a bag with his clothing for the next morning in it, as well as his contact case and solution and his one necessary medication. Once the cab arrived, he paid and then slid out of the car, making his way to the building and carefully avoiding his contacts button, ran his hand up the list, pressing all the buttons. After a few seconds, the door buzzed open, someone clearly either expecting someone or not caring who buzzed them. Slipping inside, he made his way to the elevator bank and pressed the up arrow.

Within a few seconds, the doors opened with a quiet _bing_ and he slipped inside, selecting the eleventh floor and then standing there, adjusting the strap on his bag and pushing a few stray hairs back into place using the reflection from the walls as a mirror. He popped open one button and tugged the tie down to allow a bit more visibility of the bruise on his neck.

When the elevator arrived on the proper floor, he stepped off and then padded down the hallway, looking for the proper number. He'd been told the door would be unlocked and to simply walk in like he owned the place and was supposed to be there, to put his bag on the hook that would be bare for him to use and his flip-flops away in the cubby. Then... he had lines. It was definitely one of the more fucked up things he'd ever done in his life, but he was more than willing for the amount of money he was going to get. And... he had backup. He'd sent back a reply that was very clear that if he didn't check in at unspecified times, police would be called and assumptions would be made that he was not okay. The client had seemed okay with that and he had his cell phone in his pocket to make those contacts, each to a different person at a different time, that way if he texted the wrong one at the wrong time, the same assumption would be made that he was in trouble and was being forced to check in. All so very careful.

He paused in front of the door, checked the time and waited on it to flip over to exactly half after before he opened the door and stepped inside. He took a quick glance of the house and then hung up his bag, slipped off his shoes, and shut the door, making sure it wasn't locked behind him. His card got slipped back under the door so it was just under the edge into the hallway in case anything did happen. He adjusted one more time and then took three careful steps into the house. "Ruka, darling? I'm home!" He tried to sound cheery about it, letting a smile slide over his face, thinking about how he was told he was to go and make a drink, using any of the alcohols he wanted, no exceptions when he received no answer.

Making his way to the liquor cabinet, exactly where he'd been told it would be, he selected a glass from the back of the shelf, wiped it out using his own shirt, and then found a factory sealed bottle of whiskey. Carefully, he poured out two fingers worth and then closed the bottle and put it back, taking a few sips of it. One could never been too careful and by selecting a less-used cup, cleaning it out first, and using an unopened bottle of liquor, his chances of being poisoned were slim to none.

He drank half of it, like he'd been told to and then walked to the couch, plopping down on the center cushion and putting his feet up on the coffee table, tilting back the rest of it. The amount of shit he'd had to memorize just to do this job was nearly ridiculous, but he'd done it anyway. "Ruka?" he asked again, his voice pitched to sound slightly worried, but also slightly annoyed. And then a mutter of, "Where the hell is he?"

He finally put his glass down on the table and leaned back again, catching only a brief glimpse of the other man in the reflection of the TV before his tie was grabbed and he was hauled back by it, the knot tightening against his throat. He grappled with it for a moment, his fingertips sliding between his neck and the material and pushing forward enough he wasn't actually being choked, though his eyes bugged out and he made gagging noises. As fucked up as this was... it was all still a part of the plan. Apparently this guy's idea of normal play.

A few more moments passed and then fingertips found the kiss-bruised skin of his neck and pressed, hot breath against his ear. "What the hell is this, you little fucker?" Fingers pinched at the skin and then released before he was shoved forward and then smacked up the back of the head. 

He didn't answer, just as he was supposed to, instead cowering against the seat, hunched over and attempting to make his body tremble. It definitely wasn't the first time he'd been smacked around, though this strangely felt less like a play and more like someone taking out their frustrations on him. He reminded himself of the money once again and then bit out a whimper, his fingertips digging into the material of the couch.

"You little fucking _slut_!" Ruka - if that was even his real name - barked out at him. "I _knew_ you were cheating on me! I just knew it!" A pillow was launched at him and he just remained where he was, out of instructions for this scene and more than a little bit afraid of what was going to happen after this. 'Play it by ear' seemed more than a little reckless now that he thought about it.

Strong hands gripped him and yanked his smaller body up, tossing him against the back of the couch, forcing him to get on his knees and cling to the back of it in order to not go flying every which way.

"How far did you let him go? Hmm?" There was a stinging slap to his rear end and then he moaned out in pain, squirming for a few seconds before he settled.

"I fucked him while he fucking screamed for it, okay? Does that make you happy to hear?" He was pulling out improvisation right now from nowhere, but he didn't really care, a certain amount of real anger making its way in for all the injustice done to real people in such a situation. Cheating was wrong, sure, but was it wrong enough to warrant abuse? He didn't think so. And that brought a certain bitterness to him. "It's not like you ever let me fuck you anyway!"

His hair was pulled and then hands were on his pants, unfastening them. The next set of instructions started here and he was somewhat wary of it, but followed through regardless. His hands came to shove at Ruka's, desperation showing through in everything he did, fighting to get the hands to stop opening his pants - though intentionally losing the battle. A few seconds later and Ruka's hand was there, grasping his dick, his own hand harsh around the client's wrist. His other hand dug into the back of the sofa, leaving slight marks where he was gripping so hard, honest fear causing him to leave behind traces of himself no matter the cost.

"It's not your place to fuck me." The words were softer now as the taller man moved behind him on the couch and started pulling down his pants. He only struggled a little and then gave up, leaning over the couch and letting out a sob like he was supposed to. Slight disgust filled him and he hoped against all hope that this was just a fantasy and not someone garnering revenge... just a fucked up little fantasy. He knew he shouldn't judge his clients - hell, as a whore he barely had room to do so - but sometimes their requests bordered on wickedly bent and this was one of those times.

Two fingers pressed into him and he was glad he'd forced himself to prep like usual before leaving. It was just generally easier, at least he'd be slick for them if nothing else by the time the sex came and in this case it gave an added element to the scene, he was sure. The fingers fucked him hard and quick for a few moments before a thick cock took their place instead, Ruka's hips pressing hard against him, the hand coming back to his hair and pulling. "Then why... is your ass full of his cum?"

"N-not cum," he panted out, shivering a little and trying to focus himself to actually get hard as had been requested. He needed some amount of movement to get his dick going though and as much as he loathed the idea, he pushed back toward the other, letting out a quiet whine. "Please... reclaim me!"

The words seemed to set Ruka off and his hands came to grab his hips. There were a few seconds of nothing and then the other slid out and slammed back in. Yomi lost track of how long the other continued in that fashion, just letting out the occasional sound as he was supposed to, clinging to the back of the couch like it was a lifeline until his dick started to get hard. He clenched around the other, the agreed upon signal that he was to give once his cock was at full mast, and a moment later, Ruka's hand was around him, squeezing nearly painfully. "Slut. Whore." The words made him wince a bit just from the reality of it. "Still horny, even after him?!" The other hand moved to grab his tie again, starting in on choking him once again, his own hands moving up immediately to prevent it from being a reality.

He was fucked good and hard for nearly five minutes solid, Ruka's hips pounding into him, the grip on the tie getting tighter, the hand on his dick going after him with a nearly equivalent pacing. Finally, he let out a strangled sound as he started to cum, his load going all over the back of the couch. Instants later, Ruka's was filling his ass, as though he'd been holding back, teetering there in wait of his chosen partner to cum first.

A few harsh pushes and then he was released, Ruka pulling back from him and stepping away. He heard the flick of a lighter and he just remained there, his own cum and Ruka's dripping from his body. 

"How many times did you cum with him?"

"Just once," Yomi returned quietly, knowing his clients back was turned by the direction of his voice. He pulled out his phone and quickly sent the first text he was supposed to. _Scene one done._ He stuffed the device back into his pocket and glanced at the mirror behind the couch, seeing that the dark haired man was clearly still facing away from him.

"Did you leave your cum in him like I leave mine in you?"

"No." Yomi knew he was supposed to give that answer and being back on script was quite a bit of a relief for him. He bit his lip and bowed his head, squeezing the rest of the cum out as best he could. A few seconds passed and then fingertips were wiping at his asshole, gathering up the cum that was pouring back out of him. The pads of the fingers were somehow gentle and stimulating, something he hadn't expected and he felt a surge of actual arousal go through him, causing him to mewl softly before he could catch it.

Ruka's hand paused and then continued the effort for a few seconds before retreating. "Do you think you can make this up to me?"

Yomi shook his head a little, keeping it bowed and then uttered a quiet, "No, Sir," very much aware that he was supposed to have been put in his place by the violence and near-rape-like qualities of the first round. 

"Spread yourself for me." Ruka's fingers tapped on his entrance again and then, once Yomi had a hand on each cheek, spreading them wide, a single digit slid inside, just gently thrusting in and out a few times, as if testing. "You know what makes me happy, don’t you?"

Yomi gave it a few seconds and then, "Yes, Sir." He knew because of the form he'd been given... or at least he hoped to god it had been written down right. Sitting back on his haunches, he made sure he was off the edge of the couch and over the little area rug that covered the carpet here. Closing his eyes, he started to strain, pushing and waiting on the cum to drip out of his ass and onto the small rug. A little bit more came out and he felt it fall away from his body and he could only hope it was going to the rug like it was supposed to.

He received a light pat and then he was being eased back, Ruka's body coming to meet his own, the other's cock invading him once again. For a moment, he wondered how the other was still so hard, but then he simply made the assumption that he had probably taken some kind of erection pill so he'd get his money's worth. It made sense, he supposed. No point in all these scenes if he couldn’t keep himself hard for part of them.

There were a few more moments and then Ruka started to thrust, crowding him against the spot he was in, the loud slap of skin-against-skin sounding out in the room. Yomi grunted and grabbed onto the back of the couch, clinging to it so he'd not bounce around nearly as much while he was fucked so wholeheartedly. They didn't talk this time, Ruka simply fucking him hard and fast from behind. The idea was this was supposed to be a slight reconciliation after the first scene and he let it seem like it was, not complaining in the least about what was happening, but also not doing anything but letting himself be used.

Ruka gave a small grunt and pulled out, Yomi watching as he shot his load directly into the escort's pants, never even touching his dick as he was cumming. There were a few seconds where his dick just flexed a bit and then he was back inside of Yomi, giving short, tight thrusts, his arm tightly around his middle. This time, he was grunting in his ear a lot and clumsily kissing his neck and ear, panting hotly against his flesh as he brought himself higher. "Tell me what you want," Ruka grunted out.

"More of your cum," Yomi returned, reaching down to touch his dick as he'd been instructed he was to do. As he jacked off, Ruka fucked him with little tiny thrusts, until, finally, he pulled out again and let out a loud moan, his hips snapping forward a few more times even without him actually touching anything with his dick. More cum shot out into Yomi's pants, though not nearly as much of it, and then Ruka was pushing him over, pulling his pants around in such a way that he finally shoved his dick through the mess he'd made in them, rubbing the head of his still-very-aroused prick through it with a groan.

"Yes... yes, please, like that!" Yomi let out excitedly, doing his best not to roll his eyes at the pre-scripted line. A few more moments passed and then Ruka stilled, grabbing Yomi's ass and pushing him hard against the back of the couch. His tongue was against his asshole within a mere couple of seconds, lapping at the cum there. There was a gentle nip to his ass cheek and then Ruka relented, backing off and plopping down on the couch next to him, patting his lap. "Come ride my dick."

Yomi clambered over him and carefully slid himself down onto the taller man's cock, starting to move only seconds after settling on him. This way, he could actually control his own pleasure and get something out of it so he could orgasm a second time, as he'd been told to do.

Within minutes they were moving quickly, Ruka's hips coming up to meet Yomi's downward thrusts, the pair of them grunting as they went at it. Yomi tucked his head down and whispered out, "Do you need to cum again, Sir?" 

Ruka's hands came to rest on his hips and he breathed out a small moan. "Soon... very soon. You may cum when you need to."

The words had been the permission he knew he'd needed, regardless of where Ruka was in the whole thing, he was ready to bust and it was now or not at all, denial not working very well for him. His hand came down to stroke over his dick a few dozen times and then he was losing it, shooting all over Ruka's shirt as he kept moving, watching his cum decorate him in near fascination. Usually clients didn't like him cumming on them.

Ruka, however, seemed like he enjoyed it just fine. He tapped Yomi's hip after he had cum, getting him to move, and then got up and stretched a bit, a smirk on his face. "I had planned for like...two more scenes, but my dick is honestly starting to hurt." He breathed out a laugh and then shrugged. "Sleep for a while and then mind if I wake you up to finish if I feel like it? Otherwise, I'm still paying you the same, no matter if we do or not the other times."

Yomi nodded a little, standing there a bit awkwardly, his pants around his knees. "Yeah, that works for me." He gave it a few seconds and then pulled up his pants, gesturing toward the bathroom. "Gonna take a piss, okay?" At the nod, he made his way inside and went about his business, cleaning himself up a bit, and finally making his second text, informing of the change in plans and to let the third and fourth contacts know they'd have to contact him just in case he fell asleep and didn't contact him back. He got confirmation and then deleted the message from his history, exiting the room, Ruka passing by and gesturing him along with him.

In the bedroom, he was guided to the side of the bed he was to sleep on and Ruka got into the other side after stripping completely and curled up on his side, facing away from him. "You can actually sleep, just so you know. This isn't like... some impromptu scene."

Yomi gave a small laugh as he settled in as well and then nodded. "Yeah, okay." Some part of him wondered if they would do the rest later or not, but he was okay either way, seeing as how this guy seemed mostly sane after the scenes. But... he wasn't entirely relaxed and even as he laid there and tried to calm down enough to nap, he knew he wouldn't.

**The End**


End file.
